There is a clip that is used for subdividing solution chambers in bags for medical or pharmaceutical use that are used as infusion solution bags or dialysate bags and the like, disclosed in Utility Model Publication No. 5-8998. This clip has a construction wherein catching parts fixing each other are provided to each of both end parts of two clip pieces formed separately, and a linear holding part that clips both sides of the infusion solution bag in the central longitudinal direction excluding the prescribed area at both ends of each clip piece, is formed.
Moreover, there is a clamp that clips a tube or a bag to seal the inner space of the clipped object in a liquid tight condition, disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-193179. It is composed of the following: a catching means located at an end of the clamp, binding two plate-like members in a detachable way; a clipping part composed of two plate-like members having pressing projecting parts being parallel to each other, in the longitudinal direction of its inner surface; a detachable latching means maintaining said clipping part in a condition that the clipped object is clipped; and a grasping part located at the other end of the clamp, to give a force to said clipping part for clipping said clipped object by grasping with the finger and the like.
There is a clamp that clips a tube or a bag to seal the inner space of the clipped object in a liquid tight condition, disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-229648. This is a clip that clips the prescribed part of the clipped object from both sides, binding a pair of pinching levers by the axis in a detachable and oscillating way at one end of the clip. The other end part of both pinching levers is composed so that it is able to fix and latch by a latching means. An insertion channel is formed along the longitudinal direction of the pinching lever in the facing surface from the second pinching lever to the first pinching lever. An insertion line section, which is abutting to the side wall part by being inserted to this insertion channel, is projectingly formed to the facing surface from the first pinching lever to the second pinching lever. It has a construction that a film material to be clipped is pressure-bonded between the insertion channel of the second pinching lever and the insertion line section of the first pinching lever inserted into the insertion channel. As for the clamp sealing the opening of the bag and the like, there is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-60580. As for the clip comprising a clipping means wherein two rims are facing each other by the hinge binding, and a locking element provided at a free end of the rim, the rim comprises a leg being able to press resiliently to the side facing to the rim; and rim 2 provides a channel having a wide opening that can accept said leg together with the object to be clipped, and a taper inner wall surface that leads leg 3 to the narrow back part.
As described above, as for clips for clipping an object to be clipped, such as a tube or a flexible hollow member, for example, a bag-like article, various kinds of clips are publicly announced.
As for the aforementioned clip, in particular, the clip for a bag-like article, for example, a plastic bag, there are two types of clips: one is clips that have the latching means and the part to be pressed integrally (hereinafter referred to as type A), the other is clips that have the latching means in a place different from the part to be pressed (hereinafter referred to as type B). Type A excels in an airtight function, but it has a problem with easiness of production and opening. On the other hand, type B excels in easiness of production, opening and handling, but it has a difficulty in ensuring an airtight function.
In case of clips of type B, as the latching means have to be reinforced to ensure the airtight function when the clips are elongated to the longitudinal direction, the handling will worsen, for example, significant force will be required to open and close the clips. When trying to improve the handling, the clips will come off too easily by the impact caused by falling, etc., added to a part to be handled. In other words, there is a problem in the clips of type B that a contradictory technical problem, which is, “a clip difficult to come off by the impact caused by falling, etc., and easy to be removed by users when used”, has to be solved. It has been difficult for the person skilled in the art to solve this problem.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clip for dividing two liquids that solves the aforementioned problem.